


Bedfellows

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Heel Face Turn, M/M, Pre-Slash, sleep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but be a little proud of the guy who used to make their life hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



For a guy who'd grown up in freezing temperatures in an igloo, sharing a bed was no big deal. If he could share a pile of furs with Katara and suffer her kicking him in her sleep, he could share a tent with his former enemy with no problem.

Well, okay, they were more than just "former enemies" after Zuko helped him rescue Suki and his father. They were friends. And they could relate to each other, something Sokka felt he could never do with Aang. It wasn't that he didn't adore Aang, but...well, it was _different._ Aang was someone he felt like he had to protect, he was the most important person among them and his life was all about learning the elements and saving the world from certain doom.

Zuko...okay, he was a prince and a Firebender, but like Sokka he was the older brother of a more talented sister. They both got the short end of the stick too many times to count. He watched Zuko struggling to fit in with the group and feel like he belonged, and while Sokka knew he was appreciated he also knew what it was to feel like the odd one out.

And Zuko had really come through for them that day, Sokka thought. After all the times he'd chased them, tried to capture Aang and betrayed them in Ba Sing Se he'd saved their lives and reunited him and Katara with their father. Even Katara had been grateful, and she'd been the most reluctant to trust Zuko.

He was proud of Zuko, Sokka realized. The jerk with the ponytail had turned into a pretty decent guy after all. And after today, he would be honored to call him his friend.

Zuko moved slightly in his sleep, and Sokka couldn't help throwing an arm across him. When Zuko didn't object, he moved closer and smiled.

_Sleep well, buddy._


End file.
